


Snow Day

by Batfink



Series: Winter Wonderland [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow finally stops so that Bucky, Loki and Tony can get outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Bucky climbed out of bed shivering slightly as the chill air touched his exposed skin. Quickly he threw on some clothes. Black jeans, a grey t-shirt and finally an oversized black sweatshirt. Pulling on a pair of thick grey socks he headed for the door, pausing to flick the heater on as he went. There was no way Tony would ever get out of bed unless the room was warm.

He trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen filling the kettle and flipping it on. He then crossed to the fireplace and got a fire started. Returning to the kitchen he asked Jarvis for a weather report as he made coffee. Tony wouldn't be happy with instant, but Bucky had no idea how to work the fancy coffee maker and honestly didn't care to learn.

“The snow is due to stop in about an hour.” Jarvis informed him. “It should remain off for the rest of the day.”

Bucky smiled. Looked like it was going to be perfect weather for Tony to build that snowman.

Lifting the mugs of coffee he proceeded back upstairs to the bedroom which was gradually warming up. Tony and Loki were both still asleep. Tony on his back on the right side of the bed, Loki curled on his side over to the left. The gap in the middle where Bucky had spent the night still vacant. Bucky carefully set the mugs on the bedside table and flipped the covers back, stepping over Loki to get back in between them.

Smiling he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Okay, rubbing them didn't do much to warm the metal one, but Loki never seemed to mind the chill. Settling himself against the headboard, his pillow pushed up to cushion his back, he reached for Loki and closed metal fingers around his cock. Reaching out with his other hand, he did the same to Tony. Stroking them both slowly as they hardened in his grip, neither of them stirring yet.

Tony was the first to respond with something other than his cock. He moaned softly and shifted, one hand reaching out to pull the covers back up over himself. Bucky chuckled. Apparently it still wasn't warm enough in the bedroom for Tony's liking.

Loki's eyes flickered open and he yawned, angling his hips forward into Bucky's hand. He smiled as he caught Bucky's eye. “Good Morning.” He mumbled wriggling closer towards Bucky and draping an arm across his middle.

“Morning.” Bucky grinned, flicking his thumb across the head of Loki's cock.

“To what do I owe this wake up call?” Loki asked, groaning as Bucky tightened his grip slightly.

“Jarvis says it's going to stop snowing soon.” Bucky replied.

“Oh.” Loki nodded in understanding, glancing across at Tony who was still not responding to Bucky's touch, he was a deep sleeper.

It was quiet a talent Bucky had, the way he could increase his pace on Loki, while still slowly stroking Tony. Loki shifted again so that he could push up Bucky's sweatshirt and tee and apply his mouth to Bucky stomach, licking and nipping at the muscles.

Before he could think of applying his mouth anywhere else however, Bucky jerked him to completion. Loki grunted as he spilled across Bucky's hand. Bucky smirked down at him. “You wanna finish off sleepy head over here?” He asked gesturing to Tony with a flick of his head as Loki handed him a towel that was lying on the floor beside the bed.

“Sure.” Loki replied flipping his leg over Bucky but stopping when he was over him instead of continuing across.

He lowered his head and kissed Bucky, tangling the fingers of one hand into his hair. “What about you?” He asked a moment later as he lifted his head again.

“I'm good.” Bucky smiled. “I just wanna get outside.”

“Alright then.” Loki replied and flipped himself over again as Bucky moved to the side. Loki replaced Bucky's hand on Tony's cock with his own and leant down to nuzzle at his neck as Bucky stood from the bed and went into the en-suite bathroom to wash his hands.

When he returned a few moments later, Tony was still apparently asleep and he could see that Loki was getting frustrated. He watched as Loki wriggled down the bed, pushing the covers off of Tony as he did so and chuckled. Picking up his coffee he crossed to sit in the armchair that sat in one corner of the room facing the bed.

Goosebumps sprang up along Tony's skin and he curled in on himself slightly, hand reaching out for the covers that Loki had made sure he couldn't reach. Loki had released his cock and slid down the bed so that his head was level with Tony's groin. He blew against the tip of Tony's cock and Bucky watched as Tony shivered knowing that Loki was using his frost giant skills to blow ice cold air at Tony.

Tony shivered and his hand groped again for the covers which Loki moved again out of his reach. He blew on Tony's cock again and Tony moaned. Bucky watched as blue started to creep along Loki's skin and smiled. Tony was about to get a very cold awakening.

When he was completely blue, Loki turned to look at Bucky and they shared a grin before Loki turned his head back and lowered his mouth to Tony's cock. As his ice cold lips closed around Tony his eyes flew open and he yelped in surprise. He tried to scoot away, but Loki held him in place with icy blue hands on his hips as he sucked at him.

Tony wriggled and kicked and cursed at Loki while at the same time tangling his fingers in Loki's hair to hold his mouth in place. “Damn it, that's fucking cold. Don't stop.” He groaned fisting his other hand in the sheets. Loki chuckled and the vibrations made Tony's muscles clench. A few more swirls of his icy tongue and Tony came with a shiver. “I'm gonna need at least and hour in the shower to warm up from that Tony huffed throwing Loki off of him and rolling across the bed until he could reach his coffee. “I swear my dick is numb.”

Loki chuckled, the blue fading from his skin again as he too reached for coffee.

“You've got twenty minutes.” Bucky informed him standing from the chair. “Then you'd better be ready to go or I'll throw you out in whatever you happen to be wearing, or not wearing.”

Tony scowled at him, sliding off the bed and carrying his coffee towards the bathroom. “What the hell's the rush?” He grumped.

“Daylight's wasting.” Bucky chuckled smacking Tony's ass as he passed. “You wanna build a snowman or not?”

At that a grin burst onto Tony's face and he hurried into the bathroom, turning on the shower and cranking the heat up full before jumping in, coffee still in hand.

While Tony was in the shower, Loki cleaned himself up at the sink before going back through to the bedroom and dressing. He threw on his usual black leather jeans before adding a green fleece jumper. He then went downstairs to find some breakfast.

Bucky and Loki were eating toast when Tony finally joined them with about two minutes to spare of the twenty Bucky had given him. He was wearing jeans and snowboots along with a ribbed long sleeved tee. Over this he pulled a sweatshirt, followed by a thick shearling lined fleece hoody.

He took the slice of toast Loki held out to him and scarfed it down as Bucky brought him another coffee. He made a face when he tasted it, but gulped it down anyway.

“Ready to go?” Bucky asked when he was finished.

“Hang on.” Tony replied. He went over to the door and lifted down a padded ski-jacket which he pulled on before adding ski-trousers, a knit hat and fleece lined ski gloves. “Okay, ready.”

Bucky pulled on his usual boots and a fleece jacket as Loki pulled on his own boots, then the two of them joined Tony at the door. “That's all you're wearing to go out?” Tony stared at them in disbelief.

“Frost giant.” Loki stated.

“Cryogenically frozen and trained in Russia.” Bucky added. “The cold is not a problem.”

Tony just shook his head at both of them and opened the door. Jarvis' forecast had been right Bucky observed. The snow had stopped falling and the sun was shining. The snow was piled up against where the door had been but luckily Tony had a shovel just inside the door. Bucky grabbed it up and quickly shovelled a path so that they could get outside.

Once they were out Tony lead them on a wade through the snow towards the barn where he had parked the car when they arrived. Bucky dug a space wide enough for Tony to open the door. “What are we going in here for?” He asked.

“It's a surprise.” Tony grinned and ducked inside. Bucky and Loki followed as he crossed to the corner of the barn beside the door, pulling aside a tarpaulin, revealing a snowmobile. He cast a quick smile back over his shoulder at Bucky and Loki before moving along to uncover two more snowmobiles.

“Do you have any idea how to ride one of these?” Bucky asked him once he and Loki had carried the machines outside.

“No. Do you?” Tony replied.

“Yes. I've been on one a few times.” Bucky smiled throwing his leg over one of the machines. “Come here.” He gestured for both Tony and Loki to come over so that he could quickly explain to them how the snowmobiles worked.

It didn't take long and soon the three of them were off, tearing across the snow, chasing each other. Tony was out in front when he took a snowball to the back of the head. He cursed and glanced back to see Loki leaning over to one side on his snowmobile, scooping up snow as he went to make another snowball.

He hadn't noticed however, that he had given Bucky the idea too though and was therefore caught by surprise when a snowball hit his face from the side, just as he was about to launch his second attack on Tony. Before long the snowmobiles were abandoned as each of them sought cover from the ensuing snowball fight.

They returned to the house a few hours later, tired but happy. Tony and Bucky were red in their cheeks, Loki still as pale as ever, although his hands had turned blue from making so many snowballs. He had eventually won the fight as Bucky's non-metal fingers had started to go numb and Tony couldn't make snowballs fast enough with his bulky gloves on.

When the snowmobiles were safely back in the barn, Loki gathered up a pile of snow and fashioned it into a large ball which he handed to Tony. He then did the same for Bucky followed by one for himself. Catching on to what he was doing Tony and Bucky dropped their snowballs to the ground and started to roll them through the snow.

A short while later Loki positioned his large snowball in line with one of the cabin's lower windows. Bucky lifted his slightly smaller ball on top of Loki's and Tony followed up with his which was slightly smaller still.

Bucky crossed to a nearby tree and found some branches that had snapped under the weight of the snow, while Loki conjured some black pebbles to use for the eyes and mouth. Tony meanwhile had darted into the house and returned with a carrot and a scarf. Grinning like crazy, he finished off the snowman.

“Jarvis.” Tony called pushing and pulling Bucky and Loki until the three of them were standing around the snowman. “Take a picture.”

There was no reply for a moment before Jarvis' voice was heard from inside the house. “Say cheese.”

The three of them smiled and Jarvis announced it was done.

“Did you just have Jarvis hack a satellite to take a picture of us with a snowman?” Loki asked quirking an eyebrow at Tony.

“Yeah.” Tony grinned as they made their way back into the cabin. “You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all.” Loki chuckled as he crossed to one of Jarvis' display screens on the wall where the picture of the three of them with the snowman was now on display. “Fury will have a fit though.”

“You let me worry about Fury.” Tony smiled. “I've got a new toy for him when we get back that should keep him from killing me for a little while longer at least.” He started to shed his layers of clothes as Bucky crossed to the fireplace and got it built up again.

Once he was out of his winter gear Tony hustled over to the fireplace and stood before it in his jeans and ribbed tee savouring the warmth. His toes in his fluffy socks curling into the thick rug. “Ahhhhh. That's better.” He sighed.

Bucky stood from the fireplace and shrugged off his jacket before wrapping his arms around Tony snuggling his face into his shoulder. “Works for me.”

Loki was in the kitchen making some food and laughed at them. The cold never bothered him but standing in front of that fireplace after being outside for so long would have done him in.

He carried plates of sandwiches and mugs of hot chocolate into the living area in a couple of trips while Tony and Bucky stayed wrapped together standing before the fireplace. When everything was on the table, Loki grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the sofa. “Come on then.” He sat down on the end of the sofa and patted the cushion beside him before picking up his plate.

Tony and Bucky untangled themselves and crossed to the sofa, rearranging the blanket so that it covered them both before picking up their plates too and digging in.

A glance out the window showed the snowman perfectly positioned, looking back in at them in the fading light. Tony smiled. Perfect, he thought to himself. “We really should do this more often.” He said out loud and the other two agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not done with these three in the snow quite yet...


End file.
